


Pillow Talk

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan fall into bed together. No, not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is all holographicdick's fault. Him and his lovely drawings of vampire Michael with Ryan. He has too much power over me and this is one of the many things he's inspired me to write.
> 
>    
>  **There is mention of blood but only a little bit. Other than that, there's nothing but lovely shit.**

Michael is a vampire. Something Ryan found out almost immediately after meeting him when he switched to working full time for Geoff over at Achievement Hunter. It was a secret Michael kept extremely close to the vest, for obvious reasons, and by some form of dumb luck Ryan found out. He was the only person to know it, and for the time being, that's how Michael wanted to keep it.

It was probably weird, but Ryan finding out about Michael's true nature was more of a blessing than a disaster. Not only because Michael had some one who could help cover for him when he needed to eat, or just to confide in and bitch about vampire stuff about, but it actually made the two closer. Maybe it was because all those reasons, maybe because they started to spend more time together, who knows. But about a month after Ryan found out, the two started going out.

When the dating started, the rest of the office found out almost immediately. Some even saying that it was about time and that they were shocked it took them this long to hook up. They were teased and joked at, but so was everyone about anything when working at a place like this. It was all in good fun and they were honestly relieved that their friends were supportive of them.

So when they had nights like this, Michael and Ryan could enjoy it with not that much care in the world of what state they might look like in the morning.

Ryan was laying back on the bed; a few pillows between him and the headboard to make things more comfortable. He was missing his pants and Michael was still fully dressed while he rest between his legs. The vampire had a lazy, yet loving smile on his face as he had his hands on Ryan's thighs, petting them nicely and slow. “Oh Rye. You have to be the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. So tall and broad, but with the right amount of softness. Especially around here.” He gave a playful nip to the inside of his thigh. Ryan takes a deep breath as his legs twitch. Michael's breath against his skin was tickling him slightly.

“I could easily say the same about you.” The human retorted. “You're wonderful and amazing, and my life is so much better with you in it.” Ryan leaned forward so he could rest a hand to Michael's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “I love you so much.” Michael surged forward, having their lips meet together for a kiss.

“And you call me the flatterer.” Michael chuckled, stealing one more kiss before taking his original spot between Ryan's legs, back to laying soft kisses on the plush flesh there.

“It's true though. Like seriously how many times have we've had this discussion? My life was pretty dull and uneventful until I met you.”

“So was mine!”

“Michael, you were the captain of the guard for a king and had a whole army at your command.”

“Shut up. I much rather have you than some dumb army.” Michael's hands trailed from the thighs up to Ryan's hips. “Especially when I get to do things like this with you.” Ryan placed a hand on Michael's curls, petting them nicely. The two stayed like that for a moment, just comfortable silence and looking to one another with nothing but pure admiration. When the silence came to its end, it was Ryan who was first to speak.

“You still need to eat. You haven't had much today.” Michael pouted.

“Why do you have to ruin our moment with that stuff?” He asked, looking away as he continued to pout.

“Because you didn't have many chances at work today to do it. I'm guessing you only had the cow's blood you had in your thermos when we went in to work.” The vampire blushed as he was caught. “You know how you get when you don't get to eat right, and I hate seeing you like that.” Michael sighed in defeat.

“I know. I'm enjoying this though. I don't want to get up or anything.”

“Who said we had to stop?” The words got Michael's full attention again; his eyes back on Ryan.

“But Ryan, you know I'm still not the best at, well, you know.”

“You've gotten better. And you know I trust you.” Ryan pulled Michael up, having him move up and into his lap. The lad straddled him, his face similar to that of some lost puppy. “I know you prefer the safe way of drinking my blood from the bags, but we both know this is better. Also, I like it this way.” He admitted, his cheeks warming up with color. “Makes me feel closer to you.”

“Ryan...”

“So come on, we'll take it nice and slow.” Ryan gave a warm smile. That same goddamn fucking warm and sweet smile he makes whenever he's being supportive and shit. God Michael loved it.

“Alright. But the second shit hits the fan, we're stopping. And you fucking better tell me if I'm hurting you!”

“Yes dear.” Michael swatted at Ryan's chest playfully before the moment changed.

Taking a deep breath, Michael let his teeth shift; the ones he needed slipping out of their hiding place. He brought his face up to the side of Ryan's neck, licking softly at the spot where his fangs would soon be at. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” With the confirmation, and one more deep breath, in one swift pierce the vampire sank his fangs into Ryan. Ryan had his hands at Michael's hips while Michael's were on Ryan's shoulders. Both keeping a good touch and brace on one another. 

The bite was like being pricked with needle. If you know, the needle was about five times thicker and instead of a prick it was a jab. But with how many times they've done this, it was more like a prick. Once after the initial puncture and the numbing that came with it kicked in, it wasn't all that bad. 

Michael started to drink and god was it amazing. Ryan was the best that Michael has ever tasted. Animal blood was not that great when compared to human blood. And out of all the humans Michael has tasted Ryan was just fucking incredible. Maybe it was because he was in love with the man, or something in his DNA. Who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares.

Whenever they have done this in the past, Ryan would let Michael just focus on eating while he paid attention to when they needed to stop. At first it was tricky to pay attention while feeling the side effects from Michael's feeding; the obvious loosing of blood and the strange arousal the bite brought. But as hot as it was, it was kind of easy to snap out of it when you start to feel weak and like you're going to pass the fuck out.

Ryan gave it a little bit longer, trying to let Michael get as much as he was able to. When the first hint of faintness crept up. He brought a hand to Michael's shoulder, nudging him enough to try and get his attention. “Babe, need you to finish up here. Starting to feel, ah, a bit woozy.” With all their past tries at this, it took more than that to get Michael to stop, let along get his attention. But thankfully this time it worked on the first try.

Michael took one more good taste before pulling his fangs out and licking the wound clean. Once he was satisfied with that, he pulled his head back so he could check on Ryan. He looked alright, a tad exhausted looking but it was way better than any of the times before. “Hey Rye, I did it.” The vampire said, smiling that he didn't harm Ryan. Ryan huffed out a laugh, the hand on Michael's shoulder coming up to cup the side of his face.

“You did wonderful Michael. I knew you could do it.” The two shared a loving kiss. “I'm so proud of you.” Michael beamed under the praise. He leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss on the head before he crawled off the bed.

Only gone for a moment and when he returned Michael had a glass of orange juice in one hand and a brownie. “Here. Drink this and eat at least half of the brownie.” The lad instructed as he handed the two over. Ryan took them both with a smile, taking a sip from the juice straight away.

“Yes dear.” Michael crawled back into bed, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside as he did.. As Ryan had his snack, Michael cuddled into his side. “Are you getting sleepy? My little blood sucker have his fill and now wants to nap?” He teased lightly.

“Shut up. Finish your shit and then lay the fuck down.” Michael always got a bit cuddly and clingy whenever he fed off Ryan's blood. Again, didn't know if it was because they loved each other or what, but it was just one of the affects of drinking Ryan's blood.

Ryan chowed down his brownie and washed it down with his juice. He set the glass on the nightstand and then settled down into bed. “This will have to be a short nap. I still have to pull something out for dinner tonight and still have to finish what I was doing on the computer. Y'know, back when you pulled me away from it to come in here?”

“Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
